Gluttony
Gluttony jest antagonistą w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Biografia Gluttony pojawia się wraz z Lust po upadku ich pionka, księdza Cornello. Po tym, jak Lust zabija Cornello (którego pochłania Gluttony) i Envy podszywa się pod niego, aby wywołać gwałtowne zamieszki w mieście Lior, trzech homunculusów obserwuje zamieszki i kpi z przewidywalności ludzkości. Następnie Lust wysyła Gluttony'ego do East City, aby wytropić Scara, seryjnego zabójcę, którego celem są Państwowi Alchemicy. Następnie okazuje się, że Scar jest ocalałym z Ishvaru, krainy, która została prawie całkowicie zniszczona przez wojsko dla tajnych celów homunculusów, który wykorzystuje alchemiczną moc zniszczenia odziedziczoną po jego zmarłym bracie, aby dokonać zemsty. Gluttony w końcu odnajduje Scara po zapachu i atakuje go w kanałach u boku Lust. Ciężko go zranili, ale ledwo udaje mu się uciec, ku przerażeniu Gluttony'ego, ponieważ brakowało mu dobrego posiłku. Lust, Gluttony i Envy wracają następnie do stolicy - East City, a Gluttony pozostaje u boku Lust. Dowiedziawszy się, że Barry the Chopper (były seryjny morderca, którego dusza była zaklęta w zbroi) żyje, Lust wysyła Envy'ego i Gluttony'ego, by go wytropić. Gluttony odkrywa, że Barry jest pod jurysdykcją podwładnych Pułkownika Roya Mustanga, Płomiennego Alchemika, i próbuje zjeść porucznik Rizę Hawkeye. Następnie Gluttony dołącza do Envy'ego w nieoczekiwanej walce z księciem z Xing - Lingiem Yao i jego obrończynią Lan Fan, którzy są dla nich czymś więcej niż zwykłymi ludźmi i potrafią ich „zabić” wielokrotnie. Po śmierci Lust z ręki Mustanga, Envy i Gluttony są zmuszeni do wycofania się. Gluttony następnie jest w żałobie po śmierci Lust w sali tronowej Ojca. Jakiś czas później bracia Edward i Alphonse Elric (główni bohaterowie serii) opracowują plan z Lingiem Yao i Mustangiem, aby schwytać homunculusa i rozpocząć walkę ze Scarem, aby ich wywabić. Gluttony ma następnie za zadanie poprowadzić Wratha w kierunku Scara, tylko po to, by znaleźć i zawalczyć z Lingiem i Lan Fan. Wrath poważnie rani Lan Fan i tropi ją, nakazując Gluttony'emu zająć się Scarem. Szybko go odnajduje, przerywa walkę z Elricami i wpędza go w kąt, ale nagle pojawia się Ling Yao i udaje mu się wysadzić Gluttony'ego od wewnątrz, wpychając granat do ust. Zanim Gluttony może się w pełni zregenerować, protagoniści zawiązują wokół jego ciała metalowy kabel, aby go związać i zaprowadzają go do kryjówki poza Centralą. Dowiedziawszy się, że Mustang tu jest, Gluttony wpada w szał i uwalnia swoją fałszywą Bramę Prawdy, by uwolnić się z więzów, po czym zaczyna atakować, zmuszając Mustanga do ucieczki. Potem pojawia się Envy i uspokaja Gluttony'ego, po czym rozpoczyna walkę z Lingiem Yao, podczas której Gluttony przypadkowo połyka Linga, Edwarda i Envy'ego. Zrozpaczony Alphonse przekonuje Gluttony'ego, by zaprowadził go do Ojca, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie sposób na ich uratowanie. W drodze do podziemnej kryjówki Ojca zostają zauważeni przez Scara i księżniczkę Xing - May Chang, która za nimi podąża. W sali tronowej Ojca Edwardowi, Lingowi i Envy'emu udaje się uciec z fałszywej Bramy Prawdy Gluttony'ego. Gdy Ling i Elricowie próbują walczyć z Ojcem, tłumi on ich alchemię, a Envy i Gluttony szybko ich ubezwłasnowalniają. Krótko po tym, jak Ling zamienia się w drugiego Greeda, Scar i May Chang (którzy wciąż mogą używać Alchemii) wpadają do walki. W następnej bitwie Gluttony zostaje „zabity” do tego stopnia, że nie może już się zregenerować, co zmusza Ojca do odzyskania Kamienia Filozoficznego, planując odtworzyć go z jego pełną mocą. Gluttony pojawia się znacznie później w historii, niosąc Pride'a na ramieniu i wykorzystując węch, aby wytropić bohaterów. Gluttony najpierw znajduje Alphsona Elrica, którego Pride chwyta i wykorzystuje jako przynętę, by zwabić Edwarda, Greeda (który zdradził homunculusy) i dwie chimery. Po tym, jak Edward spowodował, że zaciemnienie zneutralizowało cień Pride'a, bohaterowie muszą walczyć z Gluttonym, który może zlokalizować ich dzięki węchowi. Jednak później pojawia się Lan Fan i Ling przejmuje ciało Greeda do walki, zabijając kilkakrotnie Gluttony'ego. Pride powoduje, że pożar lasu przywraca światło i wraca z powrotem do walki. Widząc, jak niebezpieczna jest ich sytuacja, Pride bezlitośnie pochłania Gluttony'ego, by zyskać zmysł węchu, a także resztki życia i energii. Gluttony umiera na dobre, błagając Pride'a, aby przestał i ostatkiem sił woła imię Lust. Osobowość Gluttony, chociaż w normalnych okolicznościach jest dość łagodny, łatwo potrafi wpaść w szał i w niekontrolowany sposób próbuje zjeść wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze, zwykle kogoś, kogo pozwolono mu zjeść; co w rezultacie, zarówno w mandze, jak i anime, powoduje, że często pyta Lust (lub innego homunculusa, który akurat jest jego partnerem), czy może tą osobę zjeść. Zadaje nawet to pytanie ludziom, z którymi w tej chwili walczy. Szczególnie lubi jeść ludzi, a nawet wspomina Wrathowi, że woli jeść dziewczyny (ponieważ uważa je za miękkie i smaczne). Jednak mimo głodu napędzanego przez chwile szału, Gluttony jest bardzo dziecinny i zaskakująco łagodny, wykazując kilkakrotnie wielką miłość do swojego rodzeństwa (miło wita odrodzonego Greeda i pokazuje ogromny smutek po śmierci Lust) i nawet szanuje Edwarda Elrica proszącego go, żeby nie jadł Linga Yao. Wydaje się, że Gluttony nie podziela pogardy swojego rodzeństwa wobec ludzi i wydaje się, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż ludzie, których je, umierają na stałe. Z powodu jego dziecinności, braku samokontroli i pozornej niewinności, inteligencja Gluttony'ego jest bardzo ograniczona pod względem przydatności dla rodzeństwa i ktoś bardziej świadomy od niego musi pełnić rolę jego opiekuna podczas misji. Wydaje się, że łączy go silna więź z jego starszą siostrą Lust, która przed śmiercią często była jego partnerką. Miał jednak umiarkowaną świadomość i mógł mieć pretensje, o czym świadczy jego wściekłość i chęć zabicia Roya Mustanga za zamordowanie Lust. Ponadto wydawało się, że ma dobrą pamięć, natychmiast przypominając sobie Lan Fan, kiedy ona go zaatakowała, mimo że nie był w stanie jej zobaczyć, a także szybko rozpoznał Edwarda, Alphonse'a i innych po zapachu (sugeruje się, że jego pamięć jest związana z jego mocno rozwiniętym węchem). Ciekawostki * Gluttony jest najmniej rozwiniętym homunculusem w anime z 2003 roku (ponieważ nic nie wiadomo o jego poprzednim życiu jako człowiek). * W anime z 2009 i w mandze, Gluttony zginął więcej razy niż jakikolwiek inny homunculus. * Jak na ironię, Gluttony zginął pożarty przez innego homunculusa - Pride'a. Galeria Plik:Gluttony unleashed.jpg|Fałszywa "Brama Prawdy" Gluttony'ego Plik:Gluttony's Evil Grin.png|Zły uśmiech Gluttony'ego Plik:Gluttony (monstrueuse bestiole difforme).jpg|Gluttony w anime z 2003 roku po transformacji en:Gluttony Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Ludożercy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Kanibale Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Ochroniarze Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Amoralni